Felices los 4
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: Nada que ver con Maluma.


**_Advertencia: OoC, maligno OoC_**

 ** _Pokemon no me pertenece._**

* * *

– *** _chhhhh* *chhhh*_ **Probando. Probando. Aquí Hau grabando un video casero para recordar una memorable fecha. Me encuentro delante de la puerta de mi mejor amigo y...vamos a entrar en cinco, cuatro,...¡ahora! ¡Feliz día de la Malasada!

Si había algo que a Gladion le cabreaba de verdad era Hau. Él se las arreglaba para lograr que el joven y amable Gladion se convirtiera en Samina dos. Pero qué le iba a hacer, así lo quería, aunque eso nunca iba a admitirlo abiertamente.

Su amistad era "dañina" para el hígado del muchacho rubio.

Y sus arterias.

Y su corazón.

Hau entró al despacho con una patada en la puerta y una cámara en la mano izquierda. No hace falta explicar que el dueño del lugar saltó de su asiento, rayó el documento que estaba firmando y casi tira su café.

–¡Feliz día de la Malasada! ¿Algunas palabras para tan rico alimento?

–¡Toca la puerta antes de entrar!

Gladion sólo se pudo limitar a recostarse sobre el cómodo sillón y tratar de recuperar la calma. Y de paso le miró mal para recuperar la dignidad perdida. Así era él, digno y con porte.

–¿Tocar la puerta? ¡Pero las malasadas no tienen manos!

–Te hablo a ti.

–No soy una malasada. ¿Estás bebiendo ese macerado otra vez?

Luna y Lillie entraron tomadas de la mano, y cruzando los dedos, ese día querían sacar a Gladion de esa rara oficina y comer por todo Mele Mele.

–¡Bueno días, Gladion!

–¡Alola, Gladion!

–Luna, Lillie. -Gladion sonrió a modo de saludo. Su hermana y su auto proclamada amiga siempre lograban relajarlo con sus presencias.

–¿Vamos?- Lillie se acercó a él y tomó una de sus blancas manos.

–Ahora estoy ocupado. Puede ser más tarde o mañana.

–¡Por favor! -Luna demostró su delicadeza golpeando con su puño el escritorio- Todos los días festivos la pasas diciendo que no. ¿Por qué no quieres ir con nosotros?

–¡Anda! El día de la Malasada sólo es una vez al año.

-Ahora no.

–Te prometemos que no pasará lo mismo que el día de la salchipapa. Nos vamos a controlar.

–Lo dudo. ¡Y deja de grabar!

–¡No! ¡Así cuando estés viejo, verás lo duro que eres!

Al ver el escaso éxito en convencer al muchacho, Hau decidió usar otro método. Cualquiera, así por ensayo y error, porque Hau tenía un alma científica. O solo no le gustaba calentarse demasiado la cabeza.

–Te pagaré todo. Desde los juegos hasta la comida. ¿Vas?

Las dos damiselas juntaron las manos para mirar fijamente y con expresión de ruego a Gladion.

–Muy bien. Pero por ti -señaló a Lillie - no por ti -apuntó a Luna - menos por ti -miró a Hau.

–¡Yey!

Que el punto de vulnerabilidad humana sea ser tacaño le funcionó bien, Hau se sentía más científico que nunca. Lo que no sabia era que Gladion sí quería descansar un poco.

Detalles de cómo salieron sobran aquí. Solo te diré que ya se encontraban caminando todos juntos mientras el moreno seguía con la cámara en sus caras.

–Grabando aquí video casero, grabando. ¡Alola! ¡Saluden!

–¡Alola~!

–¡Alola de su campeona!

–¡El campeón fui yo! ¡Gladion, faltas tú!

–No.

– Sigo grabando. Estamos a una temperatura de veinte grados, clima tropical, caminando feliz de la vida rumbo al festival y ¡GLADION, SALTA HAY UNA ROCA EN EL PISO, UNA ROCA Y TE CAES! ¡TE CAES!

Por tremendo grito que soltó Hau, Gladion saltó y miró el piso mientras zapateaba. Hau empezó a reír con un lunático, Luna tomó la cámara y los grabó , Lillie se burló por lo bajo, una roca voló hacia Hau, Hau la esquivó. Lillie fingió no conocerlos.

–¡Qué te pasa! ¡Apaga es cámara!

–Eres bueno zapateando. Solo te falta las palmas flamencas.

–Cállate.

–¡No te enojes por una broma! ¿Y si te cuento un chiste?

–¿Y si te doy un golpe?

Lillie dejó de reírse para alcanzar a su hermano y tomarlo del brazo.

–¡Psss! Mírame y sorpréndente.

Gladion la miró con curiosidad. Su hermana fue dando saltitos hacia Hau y le dio una sonrisa divertida.

–Hau, tu zapato está manchado.

–¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

–¡Aquí!

Lillie lo pisó con tanta fuerza que el dolor se le extendió por toda la pierna como si fuera una corriente eléctrica y le hizo gritar.

–¡Listo! ¡Te he vengado, hermano!

–¡Pobre Hau! -Luna le ofreció su hombro al herido para que se apoye- ¡Lillie, esa no es forma de tratar a tu...!

–¡Shhhhhh! -se alteró la chica.

–¿Tu qué, Lillie?

Gladion cruzó los brazos y la miró con seriedad, haciendo que Lillie sólo riera con nerviosismo.

–¡Graba esto, Luna!

Por petición de Hau, Luna grababa mientras se moría de la risa.

–En la tribu de Alola, el macho dominante exige su hermana explicaciones de...¡JA!

–¡Pero sin reír! ¡Me estás arruinando el momento!

–¿Hau es tu novio?

–¡Bu-bu-bueno, pero que fácil ocultas cosas, Luna!

–Por eso queríamos que salieras, queríamos decirte en el festival.

Hau terminó la explicación y luego le dio una abrazo. Porque él era un cuñado amable y cariñoso, claro que sí. Luego le dio palmaditas en la espalda y se fue junto a Lillie. Naturalmente se fue cojeando, pero eso olvídalo, porque le quita el encanto a tan tierna escena. Gladion sólo rodó los ojos, total, si su hermana tenía raros gustos ya era cosa de ella.

–¿Y si me das un beso?

–¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Y como que a Gladion le hubiera encantado no escuchar eso. Y de paso quería arrancarle la cámara de las manos a Luna.

–Mi pobre hermana...

–Es increíble que todavía te avergüences. Sabes muy bien que te quiero y lloré cuando te fuiste.

–¡No lo digas así!

–Cuando el barco se fue yo dije: "Y tú regresaras a mí." Y lo sigo diciendo.

–Pero si ya estoy aquí.

–¿Lo ves? Has vuelto.

Luna chilló de emoción por tanta cursileria y le dio todo el zoom la cámara para grabar a esa extraña pareja.

–¡Dile más cosas bonitas, Hau!

–¡Quiero mucho a Lillie! ¡Hija de Samina, hermana de Gladion!

–¡Hau! ¡Ya cállate!

–Acostúmbrate, es mi novia. Qué bueno que tú no eres como los hermanos celosos de la televisión.

–Ni que fuera Lillie un objeto.

Luna grabó unos segundos más y luego le dio la cámara a Hau porque quería irse a comer con Gladion.

–Vamos a comer, es el día de la Malasada y seguimos si probar una.

–Buena idea.

Si Gladion hubiera sabido que Luna estaría bombardeandolo todo el rato con preguntas, hubiera pedido un jugo menos grande mientras esperaba su comida. No le molestaba responder, lo que le molestaba era el tipo de cosas que se le ocurría a esa chica.

–Ya sé, eres alemán.

–No soy alemán.

–¿No? Entonces eres Ario.

–No soy Ario.

–¿República Checa?

–No.

–Emmm... entonces eres europeo.

–¿Por qué esa curiosidad?

–Sólo es eso, curiosidad. Y porque deberías estar prieto si eres entrenador. Ah, ¿y siempre piensas en cosas profundas?

Y es que por muy serio que era no podía estar todo el rato pensando en cosas trágicas, solo tenia un rostro pensador.

–Sí, pero no todo el tiempo.

Bueno, tampoco iba a decir que no, que hay una imagen que mantener.

–Hay algo más que siempre quise preguntarte.

Gladion asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida de naranja y la miraba con interés.

–¿Por qué siempre vas de negro? ¿Es tu color favorito? ¿No tienes calor? ¿No eres feliz?

Eso sí que no le hizo gracia. –Yo también quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Tus padres eran primos hermanos?

–¡Wak! ¡Eres un sucio! ¡No me hables!

Luna desapareció de un trago su bebida y se fue toda molesta. Gladion suspiró con satisfacción y pidió una Malasada. Esa tarde estaba bastante agradable, más de lo que imaginó. Sus amigos estaban dementes, pero era divertido en algunos aspectos. Eran maravillosos, que quede claro.

–¡Vengo a defender el honor de Luna!

–Hau...

Maravillosos...

–Huye mientras me encargo de esto, Luna, se le saldrá lo Samina cuando se enoje.

–¡No se me sale lo Samina, no se me sale nada!

– ¡Yo te protegeré!

Luna se escondió en la espalda de Hau y ambos se echaron las carcajadas de sus vidas cuando Gladio se pasó la mano por el rostro por toda la frustración.

–Sabes que lo que siembra se cosecha. Y no se qué habrás sembrado tú porque yo soy tu cosecha, amigo.

–...

–¿...?

–...

–...

–¿...?

–No entendí eso, Hau.

–No eres un genio. ¡Ya llegan las Malasadas!

Hau cambió su grabación para tomar fotografías y colocó la cámara en un poste de madera.

–¡Foto! ¡Está con cronómetro de diez!

–¡Sí!

–¡Alguien no está sonriendo!

–¡Muestra los dientes, Gladio!

Gladion apretó los labios y...¡abrió la boca en una sonrisa!

¡Sí, una enorme sonrisa!

¡Abrió los labios!

¡Peló los choclos!

¡Está sonriendo como nunca!

–¡Ahí vamos!

–¡Digaaan Chis~!

–¡Salud!

 _ ***Chirk***_

La bonita fotografía les hizo sonreír.

–¡Salgo muy bien!

–Ay, Gladion. ¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa? Toda rota la tienes...

Pues si, eran felices los cuatro. Con tendencias asesinas pero felices, descubriendo hasta donde llegaban a soportarse pero felices, siendo algo infantiles pero felices, sabiendo que pueden contar con el otro y felices.

–¡Ya sé! -gritó Luna - ¡Vas de negro, eres blanco, siempre serio, mal karma...! ¡Eres la reencarnación de Hitler!

–¡Fuera de aquí esquizofrenica, maníaca, loca!

–¡Se le salio lo Samina!

–¡Lillie, defiendenos!

–¡Dejen a Gladion en paz!

–Tienes razón. Ven, deja que te de un abrazo.

–¡Hau!

Hasta ese punto los cuatro estaban riendo como si de niños se tratara

Podían estar así por mucho rato. Solo había que quitar el detalle que Luna perseguía al rubio cuya hermana quería ocultar su amor por el moreno que intentaba huir de ser asesinado por Gladion por ser su perturbador personal de la paz.

Eran felices los cuatro.

–Por cierto, ahora que estoy con Lillie somos como familia. Así que estaremos todo el día juntos a partir de mañana.

O tal vez solo tres.

* * *

 ** _Esto lo he escrito en quince minutos porque estoy en descanso. Si hay fallas tienen el derecho de reclamar. Si no saco la idea de la cabeza, explotaré. Lo publicaré después en Wattpad corregido._**

 ** _¿Alguien a quien le guste este team? Son lindos esos cuatro. Los puse super OoC, perdón a sus fans._**

 ** _Si entraste por el título, comentalo. Si entraste por los personajes, comentalo también. Si no comentas puedo hacer que a Gladion se le salga lo Samina y te destruya. Que no es amenaza eh, so' digo, no sea flojo hombre dale al comentario aunque sea pa' decir que me odia pe' no sea así de fantasma._**

 ** _Vayan y sean felices como esos cuatro. Los quiero :D Se que ustedes no, pero los obligaré (?_**


End file.
